Just for fun
by Edwardgirl14
Summary: this is just one that I have made up one day. Emmett gets stuck in a tree!


Bella- "I love this medow Edward, Its so peaceful and Beautiful'!!!!!

Edward-'Its ok I guess, But it can never be as beautiful and as special as you are to me.'

Bella-'Oh Edward, you are so sweet'

Edward- *Weaves his fingers through hers*

"Love, Rennesme has waken up, and she is getting very upset that we are not there, so we better go."

Bella- *Sighs* "Ok, lets go, my baby needs me."

Edward-"I will race you!"

Bella-1,2,3 Go!"

{Back at the cullens house}

Rose-'Nessie, honey they will be here in a few min." your daddy knows when you wake up.

Emmett-'Hun, what is it that she wants?'

Rose- "Her mommy and daddy of course." *Sighs when Renessme keeps getting even more frustrated.*

Bella and Edward walk in and automtically reaches for nessie.

Bella-'did my baby girl miss me'? *Kisses her on the forehead*

Rose- "like you would never know!'

POW!!!!! Emmett-Opps!!

Edward-*Growlz and runs outside*

Bella-"whats going on?"

Rose- Emmett being stupid again and now he is stuck in the tree, because he stuck his hand in the tree and he threw it and it didn't come off.....so now he is stuck in the tree by his hands!

Bella- This is something I've got to see!!!

Everyone runs outside*

Emmette- just help me out Edward.

Edward-*Chuckles* Bro. you can never stay out of trouble!

Bella- "How's it hangin, Emmett? *Giggles*

Emmett- "Shut up bella!

Edward- "Don't talk to her like that!

Bella- "Its fine Edward, He is just mad that he can't reach the ground! *Falls on the ground laughing so hard*

Emmett- Hahaha, Ok now you had your laugh, now GET ME DOWN!!!!

Edward- "No I think we will just leave you there, come on Bella lets go inside!"

Bella-"Sure hun..'

They start walking away*

Emmett- "Fine I don't need you.........Ok please get me down!"

Edward- 'let me think.......NO!!!

*Carlisle walks outside and see's Emmett*

Emmett- Hey Dad!

Carlisle- "Goodnight...... What happened?

Edward- Oh.... just one of his tantrums.' *Chuckles*

Esme- OH MY GOODNESS!!!! GET MY BABY DOWN!!!!!!

Emmett- *Smiles* IM THE BABY, IM THE BABY!!!!!!!!!!

Esme- "Yes you are my sweet little baby, so please don't hurt yourself!'

Carlisle- jumps but can't reach him*

Esme- "Give me a try." *Jumps up in the tree and grabs him, and brings him saftley down*

Jasper- MOM! HOW DID YOU DO THAT! *Says in a girl voice and stamps his foot, and then laughs*

Esme- *Puts Emmett down* Im just good that way, thats how I

roll! *Giggles*

Emmett- Thanks mom, *Leaps into her arms*

Esme- *Crack* Owwwww!!! Emmett honey!

Emmett- yes mommy!!

Esme- Im to old for this, you are going to have to get down!

Emmett- Sorry mommy!* jumps down*

Rennessme-Uncle Emmie, uncle Emmie!!! Can we play gutatrsasd Herdro!

Emmett- Its Guitar Hero, and Yes we can if you are reay to get your little booty wipped!

Rennessme- Bring it on oldie Mann! *giggles, and holds her little fist in the air* Thats what that meanie mann did to my uncle Jasper when he dennnnted his mailliebox thing.

Emmett- He always gets mad and hits someones mailbox!

Lets play.

Edward-* helps nessie put on her little guitar* You beat him nessie!

Renessme- Ok daddy!* Giggles*

Emmett- Im ready! Lets go!

(2 hours lator)

Emmett- OH HECK! *Throws the guitar on the ground and it breaks it* I can't beat her in anything! *Runs outside and slams the door*

Rennessme- * Starts to cry*

Edward- Oh honey.....*Grabs nessie and holds her in his arms*

"Why are you cryin pumpkin."

Rennessme-"I hurt uncle Emmie's fweelings! *Crys*

Edward- You didn't hurt his feelings, He's just a whimp! A big one at that! *Starts getting mad*

Bella-Edward, Careful you still have Rennessme! Give her to me! *takes Rennessme from fumming Edward*

Edward-*Growls and runs after Emmett*

Emmett- *Sittiing in his car cryin*

Edward-*goes and rippes the door off* SHUT UP OR I WILL GIVE YOU SS REASON TO CRY!! Oh hang on, Im going to do that anyway!! What is your deal*Jumps out of the car*

YOU BROKE LULU!!

Edward-I THOUGHT IT WAS SALLY......THATS NOT THE POINT YOU MADE MY SWEET, BABY GIRL CRY!!!!!!

Emmett-prove it.

Edward-*grabs him by the neck and shoves his face in the window* SEE THAT!!!!

Emmett- NO MY FACE IS IN THE WAY!! OH! Edward you smeard Rose's lipstick!!

Rose-WHAT!!

Emmett- Nothing Babe!

Jacob shows up right behind them*

Jacob- Oh man, She is so hot when she is upset.

Edward- Drops Emmett and him and Emmett turn to face Jacob*

Edward and Emmett- WHAT WAS THAT MONGREL?

Jacob-Oh its nothing guys....*Starts getting scared*

Emmett-You better have not been talking about my woman!

Edward-It better not be any of the girls in there!

Jacob-Oh come on, yall think I was talking about your women?

You too have yours, and my hot Mamma is in there to!

Emmett- See Edward, we have no reason to be..

Edward-*Reads Jacobs thoughts and tackles him*

YOU WILL NEVER THINK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT, IN FACT YOU WILL NEVER SEE HER, OR ANOTHER DAY AGAIN!!

Emmett-No! Edward don't kill him!

Bella runs outside with Nessie in her arms* There won't be any killing around here!

Edward-Oh you might just change your mind! * Hisses through his teeth*

Jacob- Come on,don't tell me you don't think of Bella that way!

Edward-NO JACOB, I HAVE RESPECT FOR MY WIFE! SHE IS JUST A BABY YOU WILL NEVER THINK, OR SPEAK LIKE THAT AGAIN ABOUT HER ,OR ANY OTHER WOMAN LIKE THAT, YOU WILL HAVE MORE RESPECT TOWARDS A LADY THEN THAT, AND THAT INCLUDES MY DAUGHTER!

Bella-*gives Rennesse to Rose and helps Emmett and Edward*

HOW COULD You? WE HAVE ALL READY GAVE YOU PLENTY OF WARNINGS!

Jacob- well im just so sorry that you to made a hot, sexy Daughter!

Edward- THATS IT!!

Jacob- HANG ON! Can I just have one last momment with Nessie?

Everyone- NO!

Jacob- At least give her this! * Digs in his pocket and pulls out a picture and gives it to Bella*

Bella-JACOB! YOU WANT ME TO GIVE MY DAUGHTER A NAKED PICTURE OF YOU!

Jacob-Yeah! I never got my moment with her! There is always someone with her!

Edward- YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE.........

Bella-WITH MY BABY!!!!!

Jacob- YEAH! WHAT? LIKE YOU NEVER DO IT.

Edward- WE ARE ADULTS AND WE ARE MARRIED! SHES JUST A BABY! *throws Jacob and her ends up in the china, crashing through someones house*

Jacob- YOU COULD HAVE THROWN ME SOME WHERE THAT I COULD UNDERSTAND THERE LANGUAGE!!

EMMETT- Nah, thats no fun!

*THE END*


End file.
